Known gaming devices include a video display device to display a reel game that includes a plurality of reels with each reel including a plurality of symbols. During game play, the gaming device accepts a wager from a player, the player selects one or more paylines, the gaming device spins the reels, and sequentially stops each reel to display a combination of symbols on the reels. The gaming device then awards the player an award based on the combination of symbols orientated along the selected payline.
At least some known gaming devices include bonus feature games that may include additional free spins and/or progressive awards. Known gaming machines may include mystery bonus feature games that require the gaming machine to randomly select a bonus game number from a range of numbers, track each wager, increment a total wager amount based on each received wager, and initiate the bonus feature game when the total wager amount equals the bonus game number.
Overtime, players may become frustrated with known bonus feature games because the bonus feature games have limited player interaction and affect on the game outcome. In addition, at least some of the players are not eligible to receive the jackpot and each subsequent players success in obtaining the jackpot is based on the wagers of previous players. Accordingly, new features are necessary to appeal to player interest and enhance excitement in order to entice longer play and increased profitability. The present invention is directed to satisfying these needs.